JL and JLU Short Stories
by SkysFireLady15
Summary: This is collection of short JL and JLU stories. I have added my own charrie in there, Lightanimal. Don't like OCs, don't read! Simple as that.
1. Good Morning?

Clark looked up from the eggs he was frying. "Shouldn't Sarea be up now?"

Wally looked at his watch. "It's only 8:00."

"Only? Back on the farm-" Clark started.

Everyone groaned.

"We know, we know!" Wally said.

Clark looked insulted. "What?"

"Never mind," John said.

"She was up ten times last night. I heard her," Shayera said.

"Ten?" Bruce asked, looking up from his paper.

"Yeah. And Wally was up five."

"Not my fault! I got hungry!"

"And Sarea was probably starved," John said.

Wally sighed. "I'll go get her," he said, getting up. He raced down the hallway to the living quarters. Opening the door of the resident teenager, he looked in. The room was pitch dark expect for a soft yellow glow from the bed. Sarea was curled up, hair a mess.

He shook her shoulder. "Light. It's time to get up," he whispered.

A fist hit his arm, shattering the bone. He yelped. "Go away," she muttered.

Wally glared at her, and raced from the room back to the kitchen, clutching his arm. Shayera looked up.

"Is she coming?" she asked.

He shook his head, teeth clenched in pain. "She broke my arm."

Clark x-rayed it. "Shattered. Strong, isn't she?"

"Hadn't noticed," Wally said through gritted teeth.

J'onn stood. "Let's get that looked at," he said, phasing out of the room. Wally raced after him.

Diana and Shayera stood. "We'll get her," Diana said. They disappeared out of the room.

Bruce turned a page in his newspaper. "This is going to be fun." Raising the teen had prepared him for this. However, this was new for the other members.

Clark cringed, and flipped the egg out of the pan and onto the stack waiting on a place. He placed the plate on the table. John reached out for one, but Clark smacked his hand away.

"Wait for the others."

John glared at him, but was interrupted by Diana and Shayera returning.

"She'll be here in a minute," Shayera announced, sitting.

"How-" Clark started.

"Don't ask," Diana said.

True to their word, a sleepy, dead-looking Sarea walked into the room. She slumped in chair, and placed her head in her crossed arms and reached for a plate with one hand. She piled it high with food without looking up.

John cleared his throat. "Morning, Sarea."

She grunted.

"Did you sleep well?" Diana asked.

Another grunt.

Everyone turned to Bruce, who had been through this before. "Teenagers are in capable of speech in the morning," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

They nodded and turned back to their breakfast. The silence over the table broke when J'onn returned with Wally. Wally's left arm was encased with a cast.

"Good morning, Sarea!" Wally said cheerfully.

"Talk to me, and I'll break your other arm," she said, glaring at him through a bad case of bed head.

He looked startled.

"That is the longest sentence she's said all morning," John said.

"And this will be the shortest one you'll hear: shut up," Sarea said.


	2. DDR

Once again: I only own Lightanimal! She is my creation! Thanks to com-goddess for the idea!

_When Flash brings Dance Dance Revolution to the Watch Tower, Lightanimal can't resist showing off her moves._

* * *

Flash beamed into the Watch Tower with a huge smile on his face.

Lightanimal leaned on the wall as Batman stalked up to him. "What are you smiling about?"

Flash showed him the huge box he was carrying. "Just got Dance Dance Revolution Extreme!"

She raced over. "Sweet! Hey, Bats! Bet I can beat you!"

"No. I don't do video games," he growled, turning.

Lightanimal exchanged a look with Flash and picked Batman up and raced off to the game room, Flash following.

She tied Batman to a chair, then helped Flash set the game up.

He spread the mats over the floor.

"Three! Good. That means you can play, too!" Light said, using her electricity powers to adjust the settings.

"I am never playing that game!" Batman hissed.

"Oh come on, Bats! How 'bout this: You win, Flash and I are your servants for a whole week. One of us wins, you have to be nice to everyone in the League for a month," she said, knowing he couldn't resist the challenge and the opportunity to get back at her and Flash.

"Fine. You can untie me now," Batman said.

She slashed through the ropes with her claws.

They took our places and began shifting through the songs.

"Perfect!" she said, choosing one.

"No! Not this one!" Batman groaned as "Party in the USA" filled the Watch Tower.

"You don't mind that I set it on 'Expert', right?" she asked, feet flying over the mat.

"No. I just hate this song," he said through gritted teeth.

Heroes began filing through the door. Bets flew around as they gathered around us. Lightanimal's feet were moving at top speed.

"Hey Flash! Hope that machine can stand two speed demons!" Green Arrow asked.

"Had it specially made," Flash replied. The round ended with Lightanimal in the lead.

"Next song, I pick," Batman said.

"Unfortunately, you're to slow," Lightanimal said, pointing to the screen. "Evacuate The Dance Floor" began to play. Once again, they were off.

When the chorus played, the whole room was singing along. "Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor. Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound. Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me. Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground."

Zatanna used her magic to make the game room into a dance club. Lights pulsed along with the music coming from the large flat-screen T.V that filled a whole wall.

The song ended. Lightanimal ended the round with a perfect split.

The heroes crowded around to see the results for the second round.

"Lightanimal again!" Huntress said.

Some of the heroes groaned and money passed around the room.

"Next song! What do you guys think?" Flash asked the heroes.

"Fire Burning!" Fire shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"Okay! Fire Burning it is!" he said, selecting it.

The lights spun and pulsed as the song started.

"Somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa. I gotta cool her down. She wan' bring the roof to ground. On the dance floor, whoa. She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor. She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor. That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor."

In front of the T.V, Lightanimal's skinny, tall body following the beat. Batman's eyes were fixed on the T.V. Flash was smiling, not even trying anymore, just watching Lightanimal dance up a storm.

And with one last echo of "911…" the song ended.

Even though everyone knew who won, they held their breath while the score counter spun up and up.

Batman stared at the screen like his life depended on it. He really didn't want to spend a whole month being nice to people.

He groaned as a cheer went up. Lightanimal was the winner.

"Triple AAA! I've never seen anyone get that!" someone whispered at the back of the crowd.

The door slid open to revel Superman and Wonder Woman with their hands on their hips.

"What is going on here?" Diana asked.

"Err, I just beat Flash and Bats on DDR," Lightanimal said, pushing through the crowd.

They frowned. "Come with us." They spun around and walked off.

Lightanimal started to follow, then turned and mouthed: "DDR competition next Saturday!"

They all nodded, and rushed off to do their duties, leaving Batman and Flash alone in the room.

"Remember the bet!" Flash said as he raced off.

Batman grimaced, then forced a smile and walked out of the room.


	3. Truth, Justice, and IMing

_Fire Lady has signed in._

_NOT-Santa has signed in._

_Building-Leaper has signed in._

_WonderPig has signed in._

_Knight-of-shadows has signed in._

_Huntress has singed in._

_Atom-Man has signed in._

_Ice Lady has signed in._

_Vixi has signed in._

Fire Lady: Wow, I didn't think that this many people would do this!

WonderPig: It was a good idea. That's Light, right?"

Fire Lady: Yeah, it's me.

_Fire Lady has signed in._

Fire Lady: Wait, there are two Fire Lady's?

Huntress: I'm confused.

Fire Lady: Join the club.

Building-Leaper: Which one is Light?

Fire Lady: Me! I'm going to change my name.

_Fire Lady has signed out._

_Plays_With_Fire has signed in._

Vixi: Lightanimal?

Plays_With_Fire: Who else? Wait, did another fire wielder join?

Atom-Man: Calm down, Lightanimal. No, no other fire wielder has joined.

Plays_With_Fire: Whew! Hey, who's NOT-Santa?

NOT-Santa: It's me! Flash!

Knight-of-shadows: And why are you called that?

NOT-Santa: When people who don't know me talk about me, they say the man in the red suit.

Ice Lady: So?

NOT-Santa: Santa Claus is also called the man in the red suit.

Fire Lady: Are you serious?

NOT-Santa: Dead.

_Red-haired Angel has signed in._

Vixi: Shayera?

Red-haired Angel: Yeah. Is that Vixen?

Vixi: Duh.

Knight-of-shadows: Keep the personal stuff outside of this chat.

Ice Lady: This is to boring. I'm leaving.

Fire Lady: Same here.

_Ice Lady has signed off due to boredom._

_Fire Lady has done the same._

_Green Martian has signed on._

Green Martian: Flash, Wonder Woman, Huntress, Captain Atom, Shayera, Vixen, your needed on missions.

Red-haired Angel: Fine.

_Green Martian, NOT-Santa, WonderPig, Atom-Man, Red-haired Angel, Vixi, and Huntress have signed off because of missions._

Knight-of-shadows: Light, I'm thinking of proposing to Diana. Do you think I should?

Plays_With_Fire: Why are you asking me?

Knight-of-shadows: …

Plays_With_Fire: Excuse my rudeness, but DUH! You may be the World's Greatest Detective, but Diana has been hinting that you should propose all month!

Knight-of-shadows: Really?

Plays_With_Fire: Yes!

Knight-of-shadows: When she get's back, I'll do it.

Plays_With_Fire: Good!

_Knight-of-shadows has nervously signed off._

_Plays_With_Fire has signed off._


	4. Joyride

Lightanimal was bored. It was Saturday, her homework had been finished in 10 seconds, Clark and Wally were all at work, John was at his apartment, Diana was out shopping, Shayera was gone, J'onn was out meditating in the woods, Alfred was out shopping for the fifth time that day, and Bruce was in Gotham at a boring meeting.

For once, she wasn't hungry, there wasn't anything on T.V., she had already hacked into the Batcave computers, and she been around the world 1,000 times already. And so, the teen was bored.

She zipped around the house, then skidded to a stop in front of expensive stereo system. She grinned and raised a finger, shooting a stream of electricity into the system. Lights flicked on and stations began to zip by as she searched for the one song she wanted. She soon found it, and the song "Dynamite" blasted through the huge house.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes," she sang, throwing her hands into the air. "Saying ay-oh, gotta let go!"

The front door opened, and Alfred stepped inside. He raised an eyebrow at the loud music. "Miss Sarea?"

"Oh, hi, Alfred," the teenager replied. "I was bored, so I turned on the radio."

"So I see," the butler said wryly. "May I ask, why didn't you take the car out for a spin?"

Her brown eyes lit up. "I never thought of that! Good idea!" she said, starting for the large clock that lead to the Batcave.

"Do me one favor, Miss," Alfred called.

She turned. "Yes?"

"If your going to blast that punk music of yours, don't drive by Wayne Industries."

She grinned. "Oh, I plan on driving right past it."

"Your playing with fire, miss."

"I do that everyday, Alfred," she said, smiling, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She raced down the stairs to the Batcave, her left index finger pressing down on the tattoo on her upper right arm. Once the change happened, she grabbed the spare set of keys from their hiding spot and jumped into the waiting Batmobile. She pressed her foot to accelerator and zoomed out of the Batcave.

As she speed along the streets of Gotham, she rolled the windows down and blasted the stereo, boosting it with her electricity powers.

"Tonight, Imma gonna fight till we see the sunlight," Ke$ha sang. Lightanimal smiled, then pulled into the street heading towards Wayne Industries.

Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, was worried. Not about work, but about a certain teenager. Lightanimal was known to get bored very easily, especially when she was home alone. Having the League live at his house was not the best idea he ever had. And with Alfred constantly shopping to feed the two speedsters, Lightanimal got bored a lot.

Just then, he heard loud music blasting from the street below. He got up from his desk and to the window just in time to see said teenager race by in the Batmobile with the windows rolled down (he didn't even know they did that) and the radio cranked up. The volume was so high, he was sure she was boasting it with her powers, though how her hearing was able to stand it, he didn't know. The tires screeched as she sped around a turn and out of sight. Sighing, he opened the drawer with the untraceable phone and dialed Gotham Police.

"Hello? Commissioner Gordon? This is Batman. We have a small problem."

Lights flashed behind Lightanimal. She sighed, not even looking around. The police. Great. She pulled over and Commissioner Gordon walked up to her.

"Hello, Lightanimal," the commissioner said.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked, turning the music down.

"I got a call from Batman. He said you were taking the Batmobile for a joyride. I guess he was right."

She raised an eyebrow. "Has Batman ever been wrong? Wait, don't answer that."

"Could you come down to the station with us please?"

Lightanimal gulped. Bats was going to kill her.

Clark Kent, aka Superman, was not happy. First, he had gotten to work late, and Perry yelled at him, then he saw Lightanimal get arrested on national T.V., then he got a call on his comm link from Lightanimal asking him to come down to the Gotham Police Station because she was to scared to ask Batman. So, he made an excuse to Perry, changed and flown over Gotham to rescue Lightanimal.

He walked into the Gotham Police Station and got directions to were Lightanimal was. As he walked in she turned and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi, Supes," she said.

Her smile faded under his glare. "What did you do?"

"Umm, I got bored, and so I took the Batmobile for a drive," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You got bored?"

She nodded.

Superman sighed and turned to Commissioner Gordon. "Commissioner, why is she here?"

"She took the Batmobile for a joyride and Batman wants to talk her," he replied.

Lightanimal visibly paled.

Superman sighed again. "Can you clear her of all charges? Remember, she did save your life once," he pointed out.

"Good point," Commissioner Gordon said. A while back, Lightanimal had saved him from muggers. He looked at the teen. "I'm going clear you this one time. I'm going to let Batman take care of you."

She winced, then nodded. "Yes, Commissioner Gordon. Thank you."

He reached forward to unlock her handcuffs to find she had already gotten out of them.

Lightanimal tossed them at him. She grinned at him as she left with Superman. "Bye!" she called.

They got into the Batmobile, but this time, Superman drove.

"What were you thinking?" Superman exploded as they headed back to the Batcave.

"I told you before, I was bored, and then Alfred suggested I take the car for a drive. So I did. Did you know the windows roll down?" she asked.

"I don't care about the windows," he said. "What you did was wrong!"

"All I did was roll down the windows and crank the music! I can't believe how fast this car goes!"

Superman refused to ask how fast the Batmobile went, then curiosity got the better go him. "How fast does it go?" he asked.

She grinned. "I'll show you," she said, then disappeared. Superman switched the car to autopilot, and got into the passenger's seat. Lightanimal re-appeared in the driver's seat and slammed down the accelerator. Superman was slammed back into his seat as the car shot forward. Lucky for them, they were on the outskirts of Gotham and the roads were pretty straight.

Lightanimal laughed at Superman's expression. "Come on, Supes! You fly faster then this."

"Lightanimal, you bring my car back right now," Batman said over her comm.

She sighed. "Yes sir. We'll be right there." She slammed on the brakes and the car stopped. She then transported via sunlight to the outside of the Batcave. The secret door opened and she drove down the road, and parked.

Batman stood by his computers with his arms crossed. Superman cleared his throat.

"I really should be getting back to work," he said, glancing at a clock on the wall. He was gone before Batman could say a word.

"Traitor," Lightanimal muttered under her breath.

Batman glared at her. "That was the stupidest thing you have ever done," he said. "What made you do it?"

"I was bored, and Alfred suggested that I take the car our for a drive," she said.

Batman sighed. "Alfred!" he called.

Lightanimal's sharp hearing heard the butler's steps as he approached the clock, then down the hallway and stairs.

"Yes Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"You told Sarea to take the car out?" the Dark Knight asked.

Alfred gazed steadily at him. "Yes, I did. She was bored, and I thought it would be good for her."

"You encouraged her to go for a joy ride? Alfred, that was the stupidest thing ever! Hey, where did Sarea go?"

_Just took Bat Mobile out for joyride. Got caught by police. Saved by Superman. Got chewed out by Bats. Ran away. Currently in Asia in the middle of a forest._

_12:47 PM May 13th via Twitter for Blackberry®_


	5. Oreo sundae

J'onn eyed the ice cream in front of him. "What is it?"

"An Oreo cookie sundae. It has cookies-and-cream ice cream, whipped cream, hot fudge, a huge cherry, crushed Oreos and a whole Oreo on top," Sarea (aka, Lightanimal) said, leaning back. They were at the local Friendly's® and Sarea was introducing the martian to one of her favorite frozen foods.

At the word "Oreo", the martian's eyes lit up. He removed the cream-stuffed cookie from the top of the ice-cream and quickly ate it. He took the spoon and took a tentative bite of the ice cream.

"This is, interesting," he said, eyes growing wide.

Sarea laughed, then signaled the waiter. "We'll need another five of these."


	6. Do you like my cape?

**A/N: So, this is a little part of the Lighty book I'm writing. Just to give you a quick idea of what's going on here, Sarea Evin got her powers from this fake stone. When the people that made the stone went to get her back, they killed her mother because she refused to give them Sarea, she was then called Nera. Nera killed the agent, and ran away. After running around the world a few dozen times (even though she didn't know it), she ended up at Bruce's house. He took her in, she changed her name to Sarea Evin because the cops were looking for her. This take place a few months after Bruce takes Sarea in. BTW, Sarea knows Bruce is Batman because she overheard he and Alfred talking. She has advanced hearing.**

"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nah-BATMAN!" a eleven-year-old Sarea Evin zipped around the large mansion just under the speed of light. She had borrowed one of Bruce's spare batman capes and was running around the house, the large, scalloped-edge cape streaming and flapping behind her.

Alfred stood in the safety of the kitchen as a whirlwind of cape and girl flew past. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to go pick up Bruce from work. He waited till she pasted him again, then made his way to the garage, and rove over to the Wayne Enterprises building.

As he drove Bruce home, he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Master Bruce, before we arrive home, I would like to warm you about something."

Bruce sighed. "What did Sarea do this time?"

"She has your cape."

"Oh." Bruce began to prepare himself mentally for Sarea's welcome. Ever since he had taken her in a few months ago, he was her favorite person. He was higher on her Favorite Person list then Flash was. She liked Flash because he could sorta keep up with her. She also like Flash's new sidekick, Kid Flash. The two had hit if off instantly, even though Wally was a few years older then her.

Bruce didn't want to tell Sarea yet, but he was considering taking her on as his sidekick. He liked the sound of Batgirl. By then, they had reached the large house. Alfred pulled up in front of the door and Bruce got out. He had never been really religious person, but he always prayed before he went into the house that Sarea would remember how strong she really was.

He had determined that she was three times stronger then Superman. Eleven years old, and she could take down the Man of Steel. He opened the door and the first thing her heard was:

"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nah-BATMAN!"

He blinked, then let out an, "Oomph!" as Sarea slammed into him, thankfully not at full force.

"Bruce!You'reback!Howwasyourday?I'mhungry!Doyoulikemycape?" she said, the words blurring together.

"Sarea, you know I can't understand you when you talk like that," Bruce said, his patience wearing thin. He wasn't a kid person.

She sighed and repeated her sentence. "Bruce! You're back! How was your day? I'm hungry!"

"I can change that, miss. I bought some more steaks for you," Alfred said.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Yay!" She danced down the hallway after Alfred, then stopped and turned to Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce? Do you like my cape?"


	7. NuhnuhnuhBATGIRL!

**Sort of a companion story to "Do you like my cape?" R&R!**

Sarea crouched on the rooftop next to Batman. Now 13, this was her second year of being Batgirl.

"Hey, Bats? Remember when I was 11, and I was playing with your cape?" she sighed. "That was really fun." But now she had her own cape, though it was much shorter than Batman's.

"There," Batman said. "Go." They brought out their grappling hooks, and swung down. At as they soared through the sky, Batman heard Batgirl start chanting:

"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh..." As they neared the window, Batman braced himself for her to yell, "BATMAN!" Instead, as they crashed through, she yelled, "nuh-nuh-nuh-BATGIRL!"


	8. Thunder

**So, my town got a thunder storm today, and it got me thinking about how Sarea would react to thunder. So, here it is! (Descrip): Alfred helps Sarea over come her fear of thunder storms.  
**

Thunder boomed outside the large mansion. Sarea squeaked and raced downstairs into the kitchen where Alfred was. She cowered under the table as thunder boomed again.

Alfred bent down and looked at her. "Miss, surely you're not scared of a little thunder?"

She nodded her head. "I hate thunder storms!"

His eyes sparkled. "Even the lightning?"

She shook her head. "No, not the lightning."

He offered me his hand. "Come." She took it and he lead her outside to the back patio which was covered by a awning. Lightning flickered in the distance.

He looked down at the young girl. "Hold out your hand."

She did as she was told and the next flicker of lightning struck her hand, tying her to the heavens. It sparked and spat in her hand, veins of the electricity flowing outward like a flower. It turned blue, purple and white, and flowed and turned in her hand.

She released it and it flowed back to the heavens. She walked out into the middle of the large backyard. The rain, which would usually harm her, had no effect. The lightning kept her alive. Every bolt that appeared struck her, surrounding her in purple-white aura. Thunder continued to boom.

Bruce joined Alfred under the awning, watching his adopted daughter play with lightning. He looked at his elderly butler. "This isn't normal, is it?"

Alfred shook his head. "She is the only super-powered individual that I know of that can withstand lightning."

Bruce shook his head. "And she's only 11."

Sarea came running up to them, drenched. A ball of lightning was cupped in her hands.

"Bruce! Look what I have!" she said, grinning. She held it out to him.

"It's very nice, Sarea," Bruce told her, his usually cold, and unfriendly composure giving way at her innocent, happy look. He always found it hard to be cold around the young girl. She seemed to give off happiness.

The rain began to die down, thunder moved off into the distance. Sarea launched the ball back into the sky, then walked inside with her adopted father and Alfred.


	9. DDR2

**Greetings! I'm so sorry about taking so long to update! I can't get on as much in the summer. :P Sorry! So, here's a super duper long chapter for you! Sequel to DDR! Now, Bats, disclaimer please?**

** Bats: *Glare* No.**

** Me: Please? I'll give you a Bat Cookie?**

** Bats: *Sigh* Fire Lady14 only owns Lightanimal. If she own DC Comics, Flash and Booster Gold would be dead by now.**

For the next week, every spare minute that the heroes had was taken up by practicing DDR for the contest. The waiting line stretched from the game room, out the door, and through the hall. Finally, the Founding Members had to make a rule that each hero could only practice for the three rounds.

In the main conference room, the Founding Members were discussing the issue.

Superman looked at Lightanimal. "This is your fault."

The youngest member of the Founding Members was lounging her chair with her feet propped up on the table. She shrugged. "So? You can't keep us from having fun. We're not machines. Besides," she said, silver-blue eyes twinkling behind her mask. "I saw your name on that sign-up list, and Shayera, and GL, and Bats and Diana. But, J'onn's name wasn't up there. Oh, did I mention that the prize was going to be a year supply of Oreos?"

The Oreo-loving martian quickly phased from the room.

"Does this mean the meetings over?" Flash asked. "Because Light and I have a lot of work to do."

The other Founding Members looked at each other (Lightanimal not included). Flash? Wanting to go do work?

"Ah, sure…. Go ahead," Superman said. The two speedsters raced off, Lightanimal slowing her speed to match the much slower Flash's. They raced for the cafeteria, where the DDR competition sign-up sheet was. Shooing the heroes from around it, they take it down and sit at one of the tables. Spreading the pages out in front of them, they begin the long, hard work of pairing heroes.

"I say Batman against Booster Gold. That'll be so funny!" Lightanimal said.

"Hmm, good idea! Oh, and Creeper against Shayera! That'll be great!" Flash said. Pencils zoom over paper.

"Did you see how fast J'onn left the room when I said 'Oreos'?" Lightanimal asked.

"Yeah! I knew it was a good idea ordering all those Oreos!" Flash said.

"I was the one who saw the contest! And I entered it! And I was the one who cheated on it!" the young hero protested.

"You cheated?"

"Oh, uh, yeah…. Sorta…"

He cracked a smile. "I have taught you well."

She smiled and shoved him. "You didn't teach me anything, bonehead!"

He looked hurt.

"Come on, we'd better finish these." They set back to work, working all through the afternoon and well into the night, making constant snack breaks.

At one a.m, they leaned back and stretched.

"Done," Flash sighed, then stood. "I'm off to bed. See you."

She nodded at him and yawned, then set her head in her crossed arms.

_Eight night in a row up,_ she thought. Batman had her patrolling Las Vegas because he had gotten a tip about robbers that were planning to rob the Bellagio, Mirage and MGM Grand casinos. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off.

The next morning, heroes tip-toed around her, making sure not to wake the young woman. That was, until Flash decided to do a bad trumpet impression right next to her ear. To make a long story short, Batman was very mad about having to pay for repairs for the cafeteria, and a few members of the League ended up in the med bay.

"I'll get you for that later, Flash," she growled.

Flash gave her an innocent look as he hung the line ups on the wall of the cafeteria. The minute he stepped back, heroes rushed forward.

Chuckles sounded as they saw the match ups.

"WHAT?" Shayera thundered. "The CREEPER? I'll get you two for that!"

"There's a waiting, Shy," Lightanimal said.

Flash nodded in agreement.

Batman found his name, took one look at the person he was paired with and stalked off.

Lightanimal glanced at her phone. "Twenty minutes till the first pair! Please exit the cafeteria if you have seen your match up! Flash and I need to set up!" Heroes filled out of the cafeteria, receiving many glares and death threats.

Flash cracked his knuckles. "Ready?"

Lightanimal nodded. "Let's do this." They dragged the tables off to the side, where the cooks began placing drinks and snacks out. They lined up the chairs in rows and placed the DDR mats in front of one of the windows, which Lighty made into a T.V. Using her powers, she plugged the DDR machine into the T.V./window.

Stepping back, she placed her hands on her hips. "Call 'em in, Flash. We're ready." Flash nodded and called in the waiting heroes.

Once they had taken their seats, he glanced at the line up. "First, Wonder Woman against Superman!" Heroes cheered as the two power-houses made their way up front.

They quickly decided on a song, and soon _Hero_ by Papapy was blasting through the speakers.

Diana's eyes were narrowed in concentration, her feet a blur. Superman was equally as focused, eyes not leaving the screen. They were deaf to the cheers and shouts of the heroes around them. Flash checked the clock on the wall.

"The song should be almost over," he said around the food stuffed into his mouth.

Lightanimal nodded and swallowed. "I'll go check who's next," she said, zipping over to the list, then back, grinning madly. "Bats and Booster," she said.

Flash nodded and zipped up the aisle to the mats just as the song ended, declaring Diana the winner. "Next, we have Batman and Booster Gold!" he announced. The two heroes took their places and Batman quickly chose a song before Booster Gold could draw a breath.

Many heroes rolled their eyes at his choice.

"There's a surprise," Elastic Man said as _I don't feel like dancing' _by Life Aloud began playing.

"You won't be able to beat me, old man!" Booster Gold crowed as Skeets cheered him on.

"Shut up and dance," Batman growled, focused on the game.

"Maybe I should place a force field around Bats so he doesn't try to kill Booster or the game," Lightanimal whispered the Flash.

"Might be a good idea," he muttered. Batman was glaring at the T.V., even though he was winning. Lightanimal slipped through the crowd to the front, ready to place a force field around the Dark Knight. The song ended with Batman as the winner.

"Huntress **[1]** and Black Canary!"

The two stepped forward, and began surfing through the songs. They chose one and _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _began playing. Many people groaned. The two females began to dance, looks on concentration on their faces. To make a long story short, Dinah won, and both left the ordeal with only a few bruises. The rest of the competition went smoothly, well, Shining Knight had a little trouble understanding what to do, but then was able to beat Vigilante, until Shayera and the Creeper were up.

The crowd was hushed as the two went up. Before Shayera reached her mat, though, Lightanimal stopped her.

"Mace," she said, holding out her hand.

Shayera glared at her, then placed it in her hand.

"Thank you," Lightanimal said, stepping back. "Oh, and by the way, I chose your song for you."

Shayera stepped onto the mat, sending a death glare over to Creeper. Lightanimal sent a spark over to the machine, and the song began.

"Straw-buh-buh-buh-buh-berry Shortcake! She's so berry!"

Lightanimal and Flash began laughing as Shayera's jaw started to grind. The Creeper still had his creepy smile on his face and was giggling.

"Why did we let him sign up?" Flash muttered to Lightanimal. The Creeper was jumping around, not even paying attention to the game. Shayera won easily. Lightanimal patted her on the back as she handed her back her mace.

"Good job," she said, then raised her voice. "Next round will be next week at three! Now shoo!" she said, making shooing motions with her hands. She and Flash began to clean up. "Well, that went better then I thought it would."

"Yeah. No one's dead."

**[1] This takes place before Huntress is removed from the League.**


	10. Author's Note

**I have received an Anonymous review saying, well, what I consider rude. I have warned in my description, that there will be OCs. I also said if you don't like OCs, don't read. And please, don't say their a joke! Please don't review and say Lightanimal is a joke when I warned you that there were going to be OCs! Thank you.**


	11. Joys of Babysitting

**Sarea is put in charge of the sidekicks while their mentors are busy. Sidekicks: Kid Flash; Robin; Speedy; Wild Fire. Takes place when Wild Fire (Lighty's side kick) is 6, a few months after Sarea takes her in. So, that makes Rea 19. One-shot? Maybe. Dunno… Enjoy! NO FLAMES! Oh, and thanks for all the nice comments I've been getting! I love you guys! 3 **

Sarea stared at the four kids in front of her. Flash, Batman and Green Arrow had dumped their kids on her for the weekend while they were on some mission to fight some villain somewhere. And, of course, she wasn't invited. She rubbed a hand over her face. This was going to be bad.

"Rea?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Dick?"

"Can we see your cave?" he asked.

Roy and Wally's eyes lit up.

"Yeah? Can we?" Roy asked.

Wally nodded furiously while six-year-old Evelyn just sat there. She had seen The Cave many times in the few months she had been at Sarea's and was nothing new to her.

Sarea sighed. "Sure. Why not. But don't touch anything, okay?" They nodded. "Alright, follow me." She lead them down into her basement and moved the large meat locker to the side.

"What's in there?" Wally asked, pointing to the meat locker.

"Meat," Sarea replied, lifting the trapdoor up.

"Oh. Is it cooked?"

Sarea shook her head. "No, it's frozen to keep it fresh."

"Ooh!" the three kids said in unison.

"This way," she said, walking down the spiral staircase. The four kids followed, small feet pounding on the stairs. The tunnel was dimly lit, but Sarea's glow made it brighter for the small kids.

"What's that?" Roy asked, pointing to an opening.

"That goes to my friend Delilah's house," Sarea said. "She knows who I am, and helps me out a lot. Sorta like Alfred helps you and Bruce out, Dickie," she said to Dick.

Dick nodded in understanding. They continued on their way.

"This tunnel is really long," Dick said. Wally nodded in agreement.

"It has to be," Sarea said. "The Cave is really far out in the woods, so the tunnel is really long. Usually Evelyn and I run there, but since Roy and Dick aren't as fast as us…" she trailed off.

"Why don't you hold them and run there?" Wally asked.

Sarea mentally smacked herself in the head. Why didn't she think of that?

"Okay. Come on, Roy and Dick," she said, picking up the two kids. "Don't run as fast as you can, Ev, because Wally can't go as fast as we can."

The young girl nodded. "Can we go now?" she asked, speaking for the first time since the boys had arrived. Sarea nodded and they raced off.

They soon arrived in The Cave, and the boys instantly started exploring. They pounded over the walkways connecting the different islands to each other. Each island had something different on it. One had the monitor system, another had a changing area, while another had training area. The last two had a kitchen area and a infirmary.

"This is so cool!" Wally said, already raiding the fridge. Sarea made a mental note to restock.

"Dick! Get away from the computer!" she said, a swift downbeat from her newly grown dragon wings took her from the tunnel entrance to the large bank of computers. The Bat was sitting her large leather command chair and had hacked into her system, pulling up her files on her super villains.

She plucked him from the chair and laid a hand on the computer, boosting the security with her powers. The nine-year-old pouted.

Sarea sighed. "Who wants to use my training equipment?" she asked. The four kids raced over to the training island. They set to work on the equipment. She let out a sigh of relief, and turned back to the computer. She began running a scan over the entire city, looking for any trouble.

She was in the middle of her scan when she noticed she didn't hear any of the machines. She stopped and listened hard, straining to hear even a faint giggle or footstep. Hearing none, she turned, instantly noticing that the LightSub was gone.

"Crap!" she said, leaping up. She raced along the walkway to where the LightSub was usually docked. There was faint ripples where it had been. She smacked her forehead. "Why did I teach Evelyn how to drive that thing?" she muttered, then walked back to her computer.

Pressing a button, she speed dialed the Seaton police.

"Seaton police, what's your emergency?" a female voice asked.

"I'd like to report stolen property," Sarea said.

"Can you tell me what was stolen, ma'am and when? Also, your name is...?"

"My name is Lightanimal, and my sidekick and several of her friends, Kid Flash, Speedy and Robin, hijacked my LightSub a few minutes ago," she replied. _Thank God they were in costume,_ she thought. _Otherwise it would be extremely awkward to explain why there were three civilians in my sub._

"Er, I'm going to patch you over to the Commissioner," the woman said.

Sarea sighed. "Fine."

"Commissioner Mark Seacliffe. How can I help you?" a male voice said.

Sarea repeated her story. "Could you tell your officers to keep an eye out for it? I'm going out right now, but I may be interrupted, since, ya know…"

"Right, right. Hero business. Sure, I'll tell the boys to keep and eye out. Can I have a description of the vessel?"

"It's not hard to miss. It's gold, has two skis on each side, has my symbol on the back, and vines all around it. It can fit several people. Oh, and it's a boat/sub hybrid. It can either be a boat or a sub."

"Er, thanks. How can I contact you?"

"Call up to the Watchtower and have them patch you through to me."

"Sounds good. I'll call if anyone reports anything."

"Thanks," she said, then disconnected the call. She zipped over to the changing room, threw on her costume, tied her bandanna around her right arm and raced over to the elevator. It zipped up to surface, launching her into the air. She snapped out dragon wings, soaring over the surf. She banked, and began to search the waterways around the islands of Seaton. 10 minutes into her search, she was torn away by alarm bells.

Lightanimal landed in front of the bank robbers and placed her hands on her hips. "You picked the wrong day to rob a bank," she said. They tried to dodge past her but she created a barrier out of light and blocked their path. "Not so fast." The wall turned into a net and trapped them until the police came.

As they arrested the three men, one of the officers came up to her.

"Lightanimal. I was told to tell you that your craft has been spotted by the Big Island," she said.

Lightanimal nodded. "Thank you, officer."

She tipped her hat and walked away. She spread her wings and shot into the air with a powerful down beat. _Fire's taking them on a tour of the islands,_ she realized. She banked, twisting and turning around the buildings, then soaring over the stretch of water between Yellow Island, the island she was just on, and the Big Island. She circled it, finally spotting her boat. It was speeding over the water at top speed. Shaking her head, she swooped down.

**[Sidekick's POV]**

Wild Fire swept her arm to the right. "And this is the Big Island. All the important places are here, like our big banks, polatical (remember, she's six) buildings, and all that stuff. There's also the Lightanimal Museum, which has a Wild Fire wing, might I add," she said, proudly. "Next, Jewel Island! Uh oh…" she said, as a huge shape blotted out the Sun. The shape flared it's wings, touching down gently on the nose of the craft.

Lightanimal bent down and knocked on the glass. Kid Flash zipped over and pressed the button to open the hatch. She stepped down and glared at the sidekicks.

"Who said you could take the LightSub?" she asked, voice icily calm.

Speedy, Robin and Kid Flash all pointed at Wild Fire.

The Mistress of Fire whipped around to glare at her sidekick. "Wild Fire?"

"We got bored! So, I told them that if they were really quiet, I would show them around Seaton in the LightSub," she said, staring at the green bows on her boots.

Lightanimal sighed. "You could have just _asked_ me, instead of me freaking out and calling the police!"

"Oh. I never thought of that," Wild Fire mumbled.

Speedy looked panicked. "You called the police? Green Arrow's gonna kill me!" he moaned, burying his face in his hands.

**So, what do ya think? Yes, Wild Fire is a sidekick at age six. I know, I know. Umm, review? Please? I'll give you a cookie...**


End file.
